


The Right Connection

by Breathless_Night



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Infidelity, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Present day Bri representation matters, Private time with Bri, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, this is just a fantasy so don't go taking this any kind of seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breathless_Night/pseuds/Breathless_Night
Summary: After a long day, and a month out on tour, Brian is feeling particularly lonely tonight and looking for a bit of social interaction via his trusty Instagram.Lucky for you, he follows you, and you just so happen to catch him at the right time in a certain mood...
Relationships: Brian May & Reader, Brian May & You, Brian May - Relationship, Brian May/You, brian may/reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	1. Close Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Purely fantasy (of course), and something that wasn't planned beyond more than just a few words that sent me on this journey. I wanted to read more Current Bri smut and couldn't find much out there, so I decided to take matters into my own hands and throw something into the ring just for the fun of it.  
> Just over 4k words of porn without plot, just something I wanted to get out of my system.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Comments are always appreciated!  
> (I'm new to posting on AO3, so I hope I've done this right!)

Brian sighed heavily as he slowly lowered himself down into his armchair, feeling his weight come off of his feet as he slowly sank into position, his tense and aching muscles finally beginning to relax after a long day. He closed his eyes and let the events and emotions of the day wash over him – the hours of travel, the exotic sights he hadn’t seen in years, the screaming fans and smiling faces – after all of these years it never ceased to amaze him just how surreal it all was. How a flash of his smile in someone’s direction during a solo, or a nod of his head to another was enough to make them beam with excitement for the rest of the night, their eyes lighting up as they watched him work his magic on stage, the Special singing with all of her glory underneath his practiced hand. It was a certain kind of intensity that, while on tour, he never could wrap his mind around, even at 72. He had lived it all, seen it all, and even still at the end of his day that would otherwise be the peak of anyone else’s life – it was a familiar ache in his body. It was a tense cramp in his hand that he knew all too well.

He tipped his head over to the side and glanced out of his hotel window. The sky was black, and the stars were painted across the night sky – a sight he knew well and had studied for years of his life, but one that he rarely got to see with such splendor back home due to the frequent overcast skies of the UK. A smirk pulled across his lips as he admired her beauty and pondered for a moment.  
This life he leads is exhausting, sure…but he wouldn’t trade it for the world. It was an adoration that he craved that nothing else could sate. Attention he longed for that nothing else could match. And yet, all alone in his hotel suite, he was brought back to his current reality.

He was alone.  
  


Of all of the years of tour it was this that he hated most. For all of the highs, this was the low. To be stuck with himself and no one around to ground him after all of that excitement and adrenaline. This night was particularly hard for him…it was one of those moods he couldn’t seem to shake, one that sat in his chest that no amount of adrenaline could power him out of. That dread of loneliness and sudden emptiness.

But he wasn’t alone…at least, not really. He leaned over in his chair, feeling his shoulder pop slightly, letting out a small groan of relief as he patted down his pockets and pulled out his phone.  
2.1 million fans with him at all times. He could post anything, say anything, and he knew that within seconds he would have thousands of people hanging off of his every word, sending him all of the love and adoration he could ever want through his screen. The power he wielded was more intimate in this sense as well. He wasn’t unattainable to them – not completely anyway. He offered them a private little glimpse into his life, the ability to be wherever he was at any given moment.

He felt a smile tug across his lips again. For most of them, anyway.  
  


There were a handful of people that he had chosen to follow himself. Filling his own Instagram feed with the lives of others, to see through their eyes for a change. To admire photos taken of his days gone by, their stereoscopy, artwork…and their photos of themselves. Most of them were gorgeous young women, so of course he didn’t mind seeing them at all on his day to day.

He wasn’t oblivious to his sway over them, either. How, like clockwork, they would all like his posts immediately, leave him comments, time their stories and posts to whenever he was online. He placed his interactions with them carefully. Not wanting to spoil any of them, to keep them always chasing for more. It was a dance, he loved having it with them.

What shall it be tonight, then? Something reflective? Something funny? Something to leave them guessing…or something to leave them…  
  


Brian bit down onto his tongue as he laughed to himself. Oh, they always loved it when he posted a photo of himself. He made it look so innocent and coy, too. In his youth he was more than aware of his sway over women, his smiles playing at an innocence, but his eyes mischievous and keenly aware of how the women around him would perk up at the sight of him. In his older years his charm hadn’t gone anywhere – in fact, it was almost more effective.  
A cheeky video while on his exercise bike breathing heavily, a selfie of him hot and sweating in a sauna - his shirt always unbuttoned or no shirt at all. They seemed to be going crazy for his post workout/soak photos – intentionally posted to drive them mad, and he was pretending that he was none the wiser with his innocent descriptions.

He was feeling frisky tonight, and perhaps a little bit more than that. Brian hummed deeply to himself for a moment.

He had been away from home for almost a month now – a long time alone for him and Anita. She was at home waiting dutifully for him to return, but she knew how he was, and she knew that the reality of him touring meant the reality of him turning his attentions and affections elsewhere for the time being. It was an arrangement that they had and both agreed on a long time ago if they were to ever work out – she wouldn’t ask about it, and he wouldn’t tell. She knew that for him, without it, he would go delirious with his loneliness. How he gets stuck inside of his head and how it takes an eternity to pull him out of it.

It was easiest for the both of them to give him the permission to have fun while he was out without her around. And he would always come back to her no matter what.  
But for now…

He carefully perched his glasses low on his nose and tilted his head back slightly, a soft smile playing across his lips as he began to hum to himself, scrolling over to his camera. He shifted his weight slightly, dropping his shoulders and letting his chest and shoulders peek through his shirt a little bit more than usual.  
  
_***Click***_

_“FEELING IT tonight, folks !! The tour life is an exhausting one, as much as I know it might not seem like it on stage ! (We’re doing a good job of hiding our fatigue, then !!) Thank you for all of your love and INCREDIBLE singing tonight to power us through and kick us into high gear ! Always thinking of you … Bri X”_

Satisfied, he carefully tapped on his screen and posted it.

Within seconds the messages began to roll in. Hearts, love and adoration – suddenly he was not so alone anymore. His photo drives the lot of them mad – the shares and comments give him the kick to his ego that he needs, and he begins to feel settled and at ease with himself once more.  
  


_“Looking incredible, Brian!”_  
_“WOW – LOOKING HOT!”_  
_“OMG the glasses!!”_  
_“Does he realize he’s forgotten to do up 3 buttons…?”_  
  
  
He watches them pour in for a moment before he looks up and sees a green story appear in his feed.

He knows what that means – Close Friends, and for a lot of his followers, intended for his eyes only.

Brian inhaled sharply before tapping onto it, eager to see what it would be – and it did not disappoint.  
  


She was beautiful. He had followed her for a reason – her stereoscopy was truly spectacular and he knew that given any opportunity she would bend at his every whim. He saw every message that she sent, every comment she left, and he loved dragging her along. She was particularly easily influenced – desperate for his attention as if her life depended on it. A combination of his post and description must have sent her into overdrive for it, because what he saw looking back at him through his screen was her half naked body draped across her bed, her hair fanned across her pillow, and her dark eyes looking up at him with an expression that could only be read as fuck me.  
  
_“Always thinking of you too, Bri. X”  
  
_

Brian's lips parted slightly, caught breathless at her beauty. He couldn’t deny that tonight was a night where he was really needing something more than just a few likes and comments.  
He tapped onto the message bar.  
  
_“WOW – you look beautiful tonight, Y/N ! Wish you were here with me, then I could do more than just think about you … B”_  
  
He shifted in his seat as he set his phone down onto the stand next to him, rolling his shoulders back, feeling his aching body crack and relax with the release of tension. He leaned his head back as he lazily palmed himself through his trousers, feeling the effects of the photograph he just saw linger in his mind. Her lust filled eyes and bold expression – she was feeling exactly how he was tonight. Perhaps he could --  
  
_**ZZZZZZZZZ**_  
  
Brian glanced over at his phone as he watched it light up with her reply.  
He must have sent her on a frenzy with that reply – the most he had ever given her in the past was a cheeky “Ta! X” and a like here or there, dragging her along and keeping her always wanting more. Tonight he was feeling rather generous…perhaps he would give her more than she could ever hope for as a reward for her loyalty.  
  


_“Thank you so much, Bri – you know; I would be there in a heartbeat if you asked me too. If only you weren’t half-way around the world! You sure don’t make things easy for me! I’m glad you liked it…you know I’m still in bed, right…? X”  
_  
  
Brian chuckled lightly – he could practically see her nerves through the screen – how hastily she had typed that up, the poor girl must be shaking like a leaf, being so bold as to flirt back with him. Yes, she’s exactly what he needed right now.  
  
Brian sat his phone back down for a moment as he unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down past his hips, allowing the growing tension of his cock to be released and free from any restrictions. He drifted his hand across himself and lightly squeezed, feeling his length harden underneath his touch. Her photo locked in his mind as he lazily began pumping himself at the thought of her begging him to come. Yes, she’ll get quite an experience with him tonight. He was feeling particularly generous with his affections.  
  
He picked up his phone with his free hand and slowly began to reply, keeping her on edge as he carefully typed out every word, stopping occasionally to further increase her heart rate.  
  
  
_“Mmm that’s exactly what I wanted to hear, Y/N. Would you care to lend me a hand with something …? Things are rather hard for me right now, and I could use some of your assistance … do me a favour and show me more of what you can offer me. B”  
_  
  
Satisfied, he sent off his message watching the seen immediately appear underneath his response. He grinned as his hand continued to work up and down his length. While he saw her begin typing he went back up to her photo in her story and held it there for a moment. Taking in her beauty once more as his hand began to pick up pace – her pouty lips and the tease of her breasts, her skin smooth as silk, he imagined what it would be like to brush his mouth across her flesh, trail his tongue over her perky nipples, what she would taste like…he could practically feel her, and hear her. A woman this beautiful begging for more, doing anything and everything she can to please him. His eyes drifted shut as he concentrated on how she would look writhing underneath him as his hands caressed her warm body, his practiced fingers teasing at her folds, applying careful pressure against her clit, slowly plunging inside of her with a precise arch of his fingers to make her moan just right –  
  
“Aahh, fuck…” Brian’s cock began to swell even more under his hand. He hadn’t been this turned on in a while – the tension and need for attention over the past month finally reaching its peak, and it was in this moment that he needed release.  
As if perfectly on time he felt his phone vibrate in his hand. He opened his eyes and let out a puff of air, cooling his jets for a moment as he looked down at his phone to see her reply.  
  
  
_“Hard, you say? …like what you see, do you? I’ll be happy to show you more to help you out, but only if I get to see for myself just how hard things really are for you…video call me and I’ll give you everything you need. X”  
_  
  
Oh, she’s playing that game is she? Brian wasn’t oblivious to what she was asking – she wanted to get off with him – she wanted to watch and listen, the little devil.  
There was something abnormally intriguing about her proposition than he cared to let on. Normally a video would be out of the question, letting anyone see him so vulnerable wasn’t something he was keen on exposing…but his cock twitched in his hand at the thought of hearing her moan his name as she came. To watch her luscious body arch on her bed, her fingers plunged deep inside of her dripping cunt as she got herself off for him. His own little private show.  
She made it hard to say no…  
  
Brian let go of his cock and began typing with both hands, eager now to play along.  
  
  
_“Oh, you naughty girl. Who am I to say no to you when you look like that … so desperate to see daddy’s cock and come with me, are you ? Give me a show then. Show me just how much you want me. B”  
_  
  
Brian sent the message and waited for a beat while he watched the seen appear so she could soak in the reality of her current situation.  
He had said yes, and he knew that he was in for a treat. His glasses were still perched on his nose and he hummed to himself with a satisfied moan when a moment later he was receiving a request to join a video call with her.  
  
Brian inhaled sharply and thought briefly about this situation – being intimate with a fan online like this – he would never live it down if anyone publicly found out…but he knew that if she ever wanted this experience again she wouldn’t tell a soul. Not even her own partner…Brian felt an unrestrained groan escape his throat – oh yes, she was a committed relationship just like he was...forbidden for the both of them.  
Exactly what he loved most.   
He felt his cock twitch again, desperate for his touch, begging for release. His precum beading at his swollen tip – he couldn’t wait any longer and he accepted the call.  
  
His felt his breath immediately escape him, looking down at his screen at her.  
Her fingers were playfully brushing against her lips, her dark eyes capturing his gaze. Her nipples were pink and hard, her chest rose and fell as if she had already come from the excitement of the situation alone, her pale skin glowing and begging for his touch… if only he could…

“Bri…” her voice was soft and shy, dripping with anticipation.  
  
He smiled down at her and bit onto his tongue for a moment, taking in the sound of her voice…she was exquisite.  
  
“Aah, there you are, darling.” Brian spoke deeply, unable to hide the lust in his voice, he was too far gone to try to conceal it.  
“Hmmm, judging by that glisten on your fingers it seems like you’ve gotten a head start without me, is that right?” He shifted back in his chair, pushing his hips forward and spreading his legs open, his free hand gripping tightly onto his cock once more. He let out a soft moan at the relief of finally feeling his own touch again.  
  
“I-I’m sorry Bri, I –“ she inhaled quickly as her excitement caught up with her, catching her words in her throat, he saw a heavy blush come across her cheeks, “I couldn’t help myself…” she whispered.  
  
“Aah I see. Well that's quite alright, you see I’ve gotten a head start myself so it looks like we’re both rather eager, aren’t we?” Brian chuckled, tilting his head slightly to admire her writhing form as she maneuvered herself on her bed.  
“Tell me, (Y/N). How often do you think about me when you touch yourself, hmm?” Brian’s gaze lowered and he took on a serious expression, cocking an eyebrow at her over his glasses.  
  
She froze for a moment, caught off guard by his question, but he could see her shoulders roll eagerly with waves of anticipating pleasure beginning to coarse through her body.  
She let out a moan and playfully chewed on her lip.  
  
“Mmm, all of the time...” She breathed. She began lowering her camera across her body, allowing Brian first class access as he followed her hand drifting down across her skin, rolling her nipples between her fingers.  
“Even when I’m with my partner I think of you…I can’t help myself.”  
  
Brian’s hand squeezed tightly around his cock as he felt his own pleasure begin to build at her comment.  
“Mmm do you now, you naughty girl? You know, I do love watching your fingers dance across your naked flesh…” Brian sighed heavily and pumped his cock eagerly. “but I’m getting impatient, Y/N. Fuck yourself for me. Plunge those pretty little fingers of yours inside your dripping cunt for me. It’s what I would to do to you right now if I had you here with me…” Brian growled.  
  
She gasped at his forwardness, Brian cocked his head and smirked as the camera quickly moved down to her glistening pussy. He licked his lips as he watched her fingers pull herself open and brush against her clit, her pink cunt begging to be filled.  
  
“That’s a good girl…” Brian sighed, taking in the sight of her glistening folds. “Fuck yourself for me, Y/N.”  
  
Without hesitation, her fingers eagerly pushed inside of herself and her moan almost sent him then and there.  
She sounded so beautiful, her back arched so perfectly, and her cunt looked so wet and tight.  
  
“That’s it, that’s a good girl. I know you want to please me…I know you want me…” Brian began muttering to himself as he watched carefully, transfixed by her beautiful form on his screen.  
His hand was pumping his cock rhythmically, and he felt his release coil tighter and tighter inside of him. He was close, but he wanted to watch her come, to hear that delicious voice of hers moan his name for him and only him – finger fucking herself for him without question.

He was essentially a perfect stranger, and yet here she was…  
  
“Bri – ah~!” her hips bucked eagerly at her touch, pushing her fingers into herself as deep as she could manage, two, and then three, spreading herself open needing to fill herself as much as possible, desperately imagining that it was Brian’s fingers that were fucking her.  
“Brian, please ~”  
  
“Please what darling, use your words.” Brian growled back.

“Please, I wanna come for you, Bri. Please let me – let me come!”  
  
“Already? You want to come for me that quickly, you little slut?” he spat back, his cock twitched in his hand at her begging tone, but he wasn’t going to let her off that quickly.  
“We’ve only just gotten started...I’ll tell you what…come for me, but I want you to come again and again until your dripping little cunt can’t come anymore, do you understand me, Y/N?”  
  
“Y—yes, please~!” she gasped, tying so hard to hold herself back.  
  
Brian grinned widely at her restraint and self control. Her legs spread wide open and her fingers plunging in and out of her tight cunt for him, giving him first class access to her pleasure.  
He could practically taste her.  
  
“Come for me, then. Let go -”

“Brian—AAAH~”  
  
Her orgasm sounded more delicious than he could have hoped. Her voice cracked and her body tensed as he watched her cunt clench down tightly onto her fingers, her fluids pooling down her hand and dripping onto the sheets beneath her.  
  
“Aaahh – you sound so beautiful when you come for me…” Brian sighed, his member swelling and twitching eagerly at the sight of her hips rolling with pleasure.  
  
“Brian, I –“ she panted desperately, her fingers were still thrusting into herself, riding out her orgasm and pushing it swiftly along onto the next.  
  
Brian dropped his head forward and his lips parted, his grey curls fell over his shoulders and framed his face darkly as he carefully watched her hips gyrating eagerly, chasing after another orgasm so soon after the next.  
  
“You what, darling? Use your words…”  
  
“I need to ~ nnmph ~ I need to come again - please –“  
  
“Good girl, asking daddy for permission -- mmmm go on then, come for me.” Brian’s voice was becoming uneven, his breathing was heavy and his hand began to tense around his cock.  
  
“Brian I’m – ~~AHHH, BRI~”  
  
“Aahhh, that’s it…” Brian bit down sharply onto his tongue, feeling his own release nearly approaching as her cunt once more clenched down onto her fingers.  
“You sound exquisite when you come, darling…” Brian moaned.  
  
“Fuck – Bri—“ she panted, her skin beginning to glisten with sweat, her orgasms uncontrollable and beyond her will. Just talking to him was making her this way and Brian couldn’t help but smile widely at the power he held over her with a well timed moan, and a bit of praise muttered under his breath.  
  
  
“(Y/N)…” he breathed hotly, his hand quickly working along his cock -- he was practically ready to burst.  
“(Y/N), I’m going to come, and I want you to come again with me. Watch me come for you baby girl, yeah?”

She quickly shifted herself on her bed, her camera held perfectly between her legs pointed directly at her cunt shifted up slightly so she could watch her screen.  
Brian maneuvered his own camera down past his cock, grinning widely as he filled the frame with his lust, his hand not slowing for even a moment as he allowed her to watch him get himself off.  
  
“Mmm, see what you do you me, Y/N…? See how hard I am for you…? Ah, I’m so close...come with me…”  
  
“Brian – I want you to come, please –“ She pushed her fingers into herself as far as she could manage, the palm of her hand desperately pressing against her cunt.  
  
He dipped his head back and moaned. She knew what to say to send him wild, her voice shaking with aftershocks of her orgasm, filled with the quickly rising release of another one fast around the corner.  
  
“I want to watch you come…I want – MMPH~!” She bit onto her lip as a sudden shock of pleasure coursed through her body. “I need you to –“  
  
“Go on, darling. Let go --”  
  
“Bri – I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m c~~ AAAH~~!!”  
  
“That's it, come for me -- AAH~ !!”

Brian felt his load finally release, the tension built up finally reaching its peak as his hot seed began to spurt out of his cock in thick ropes, pumping out of his system beyond his control as the sound of her orgasm made his own feel like he was riding an eternity of pleasure.  
“Fuck I can’t stop ~aaah!” Brian grunted as he came harder than he had done in a long time. His seed making a quick mess of his hand and chair, dripping down his thighs and along the back of his hand as he pumped every last drop out of himself.   
  
“Brian…fuck…” she panted, her voice exhausted.

“Mmmm, good god.” Brian laughed to himself as he let go of his throbbing length in disbelief at the volume he had released, watching his seed drip down his hand and making a mess everywhere.  
“You’re incredible, darling.”  
  
“I…could say the same for you, but you certainly already knew that.”

Brian smiled at her cheeky comment, shifting in his char and regaining some of his composure.  
  
“…now I really am tempted to fly down there and see you.” She giggled at herself, the absurdity of her comment not lost on her.

“Well, Y/N…I’ve got half a mind to fly you over here myself. Think you can get away from your partner for a bit so I can plunge my cock into that tight little cunt of yours?” Brian said darkly, removing his glasses and letting them fall across his chest. His expression serious and his eyebrow raised.  
  
There was a beat of silence, as the reality of his words began to sink in.  
He knew what he said was beyond her comprehension, and he knew she was trying to process if he was being serious. But given what he had just allowed her to see…  
  
“Anything for you, Brian.” She whispered.

Brian smiled widely, that same innocent and coy grin he played on everyone around him. His eyes filled with intent. That’s exactly what he wanted to hear.  
  
  
“Ah, Good girl.”


	2. I always get what I want...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your private session with him, Brian has personally flown you over to stay with him for a few days to spend some alone time with him, and to help ease some pent up tension.  
> He's grown rather impatient with waiting, however, so by the time you arrive he can't keep his hands off of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is some more nonsense, really. A lot of people seemed to really like my selfish little idea last time around and wanted me to elaborate a bit more, so we shall see where this idea takes us, alright? None of this is pre-planned, and I’m just writing things as they happen, so I apologize if it seems a bit directionless or all over the place!  
> I’m going to be keeping it in Bri’s POV for two reasons;  
> One: It’s my comfort zone. Writing Bri comes very naturally to me and I really enjoy slipping into his head and seeing what happens. Oftentimes he ends up writing himself, so it’s most comfortable for me this way to stick with him.  
> Two: It’s a unique perspective I think to have a Y/N fic from the perspective of Bri himself and not you, as it were. I think it will be a fresh take on the genre, so I hope you enjoy!

Brian’s fingers began rhythmically tapping out a delicate riff on his glass as he became lost in his thoughts. Sitting comfortably in a large chair, his gaze was cast somewhere distant outside of his hotel window, the last light of the evening dipping over the horizon and casting harsh shadows across the walls and floor of his hotel suite.  
  
He was thinking about what he was doing.  
He was no stranger to this arrangement – not by a long shot. He had long ago lost count of the number of women he had been with – known or unknown by his partners at the time. It was something that used to weigh heavily on his mind. The inner turmoil of wanting to love with all of his heart, but wanting so desperately to share it with more than one woman at a time…but he figured out long ago that he would rather live with the guilt of betrayal than live alone with his thoughts.

It wasn’t a feeling that he had particularly enjoyed at the time, but over the years he had grown to accept that it was his nature. That his affections for women were beyond his capacity to love only one. He was grateful that Anita had reluctantly given him the permission to do what he needed to in order for them to work out…Chrissy hadn’t been so keen on the idea.  
  
Brian blinked and refocused on his surroundings, exhaling heavily and glancing across the table next to him at his phone. 7:43pm. She had messaged him around 20 minutes ago saying that she was on her way over from the airport. She should be arriving soon.  
Brian’s thoughts went back to a few nights ago when he had arranged this meeting. How, by the luck of her timing and his good graces, she was about to get the ultimate VIP experience with him that most women could only dream of.  
There was something about her that piqued his interest beyond just luck of timing on her part.

He had been watching her closely over the past few months, keeping tabs on her through her posts and stories on Instagram. She was one that particularly infatuated him over all of the others, her life one that he enjoyed observing the most in the midst of the chaos of his own. It was sobering for him to see a normal life – or rather, someone else’s normal that wasn’t nearly as hectic as his. He didn’t have a lot of time to himself and so when he did he was careful about deciding what to do with it…or who to spend it with. He was actually rather grateful she had taken that leap of faith – she was risking it all by posting a story like that for him to see. As far as she knew, doing so was a first class ticket to being unfollowed and blocked, but her shot in the dark had paid off. He rewarded her bravery with a private little show and a first class ticket half way around the world instead.

He chuckled softly to himself as he recalled her expression – the realization dawning on her that he was very much serious about flying her over to him. That she had better think up an excuse to get away from her partner for a number of days so she could be exclusively his for a few nights. She didn’t hesitate to jump at the invitation.  
  
He smiled as he brought his glass up to his lips, taking a long sip.  
He always got what he wanted.  
  
Brian rotated his shoulders and readjusted himself on his chair lowering his beverage and setting it back down onto the table with a satisfied sigh, his half unbuttoned shirt falling open across his chest, exposing his two gold necklaces that hung around his neck.

The anticipation was beginning to get to him. She should be arriving at any moment now, and his mind began to race about what he was going to do to her. Was he going to take it slow? Allow her a moment to adjust to the reality of her situation? Or was he going to pin her against the door as soon as it closed behind her, shove his tongue into her mouth and claim her as his own on the spot?  
  
Both were tempting.  
He cocked his head over his shoulder and glanced at the doorway, the bright orange light of the setting sun shining brightly onto it. He smiled, picturing her standing there in only a few moments, waiting with baited breath to see exactly how this arrangement was going to play out.

  
  
_**ZZZZZZZZ**_  
  
Brian turned his head back towards his phone and hummed eagerly as he saw her name in his notifications.  
  
_“Just pulled up to the hotel … X”_  
  
“Ahh, good…” Brian muttered under his breath as he reached for his phone to reply. He had been waiting a number of days for this moment, and now it would only be a few more minutes until she was finally his for the taking.  
  
_“Excellent. See you shortly, Y/N … X Bri”_  
  
He sighed as he set his phone back down and readjusted himself, sitting straight in his chair and reaching his hand towards his grey curls, fluffing them up anxiously. Perhaps he would push things along faster than normal…he didn’t like waiting to get the things that he wanted.  
He absently palmed at himself through his black jeans, feeling himself beginning to grow rather impatient. Maybe he would pin her against the door after all…  
  
A few moments later he heard a gentle knock against the door. Relief and excitement washed over him all at once – it was about time.  
  
Brian stood up with a groan and sauntered over towards the doorway, pressing his hand against his eager bulge through his pants and sighing with a smirk at the anticipation of the much needed attention his cock was craving.  
He straightened his shoulders and opened the door, feeling his breath suddenly escape him at the sight of her.  
  
She was even more beautiful standing in front of him than he could have hoped for, and it caught him unexpectedly off guard.  
He had been very much aware of her beauty, but seeing her in person was an unexpected treat regardless. It must have been the way the evening sun was illuminating her figure, casting an ethereal glow across her skin, the light catching her eyes just so as to make them sparkle and light up the world around her. Her outfit carefully selected and curated as it hugged her figure in all of the right places, very much aware of her assets and intentionally chosen to present everything that she had to offer him up front.

And she was all his for the taking.  
Brian suppressed a growl from escaping his throat at the anticipation of what he was going to do to her, and smiled widely, his sharp canines on display, taking full advantage of his presence over her. His effect on women never got old to him.

  
She looked up at him, unprepared for his stature and presence looming over her so intently. His attention on her causing her to gasp.  
“Brian…” she immediately flushed, his name not something she had intended to say in such a vulnerable matter – giving away her weakness at his presence immediately.

  
Brian was acutely aware of how he appeared to her. His gaze cast down upon her with a hunger in his eyes that he wasn’t trying to hide. His hair backlit from the hot orange sun causing him to look as if there were a halo of flames framing his face.

“Ah, Y/N – there you are, darling.” Lust was dipping into his register, causing his voice to sound deeper than usual. “You look beautiful, love. Come in.” He placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently, urging her forward. He felt her instinctively lean into his touch, the warmth of her skin under his hand a welcome sensation.  
  
“Thank you, Brian.” She said with a wavering voice, trying but failing at hiding her nerves.  
Oh, this was going to be a treat.  
  
Brian’s smile widened as she stepped into his suite and he carefully closed the door behind her, locking the deadbolt with a loud CLICK – she was finally his, and he wasn’t shy about letting her know it. He turned around and admired her backside as she made her way towards the couch, setting down her belongings and working to catch her breath at the gravity of her situation.

  
  
“So Y/N, how was your trip? Pleasant, I hope?” Brian spoke kindly, trying his best to be courteous so she could relax a little, but wanting to speed past the formalities for the sake of his growing impatience.  
  
“Yes, it was lovely thank you.” She turned around to face him running her hand through her hair, “It was worth it for the view alone.“ A smile played across her lips as she cast her gaze back at him, her eyes lingering on his bulge pressing against his jeans.

Brian appreciated her efforts to try and maintain control of herself in this situation and smiled back at her with a soft wink.  
  
“Like what you see then? I hope you’ll find it worth having come all this way for it…” he spoke low as he began to walk towards her, taking long strides and quickly closing the distance she had set between them in only a few steps.

She came up to his chest, a head shorter than he was. She looked up at him with a shy glance before a pink hue flushed across her face. Brian placed his hand under her chin and brushed across her cheeks with his thumb, her soft skin an absolute delight to touch. He couldn’t wait to feel more of it.

  
“You do understand why I brought you here, don’t you, Y/N?” Brian tilted his head slightly to the side and carefully studied her expression under his touch.

She exhaled with a shaky breath, shifting nervously and chewing gently on her lower lip.

“Yes, Brian. I do…”  
  
“Mmm, good. So there’s no need for any more formalities then. You know why you’re here, and that’s all that matters. I’ll tell you this,” Brian began tracing his thumb across her lips, stopping her nervous chewing and pulling her lower lip down teasingly, “I promise that you’ll be well taken care of, darling. All I ask is that you do what I say and there won’t be any problems, do you understand?” He grinned at her warmly, feeling her relax into his touch as his words helped to calm her nerves.  
  
She looked up at him with dark eyes, a new confidence burning in them. The reality of where she found herself and who she found herself with was beginning to settle in. He had chosen her to be here with him. His attention completely focused on her and her alone.  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
Brian laughed softly at her response and burning eagerness beginning to show through.  
“Good girl.”

  
He really was taken aback by her beauty. This wasn’t the first time he found himself alone with a woman so willing to please him, but it had been a while since he was with one who genuinely had him at a loss for words. The fading light of the day danced beautifully across her face and he found himself getting lost in her eyes as she looked back up at him with longing and admiration.

“You really are beautiful, Y/N. My little phone screen doesn’t do you any justice. Just look at you…” Brian’s hand began to trace along her jawline and slowly down across her neck, wrapping his large hand around her throat delicately and pushing her head back ever so slightly. He felt a sigh escape her throat as he held her there for a moment, her chest rising and falling with increased anticipation.  
“So perfect, and so willing…” Brian’s deep voice enveloped her like a warm blanket as he leaned down towards her, his lust beginning to take hold the more he felt her lean into his touch.  
“and all mine for the taking.”  
  
He pressed his lips eagerly against hers, unable to resist her any longer. She had only just gotten here and he truly couldn’t help himself but to take what was his. He was selfish, but judging by how she moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms over his shoulders, urgently pulling him closer and kissing him deeper, she was unable to resist as well.

Brian’s hand squeezed gently around her throat, his fingers digging into the side of her neck feeling her heartrate increase under his touch. His free hand ran along her side, playfully lingering over her hips and dipping down across her lower back as he cupped her ass and squeezed urgently, a low growl vibrating in his chest as she pushed herself into his grip.  
  
His tongue ran across her lips and she moaned with delight allowing him access to explore – she tasted just as divine as she looked. Warm and sweet, but powerful and irresistible. If lust had a taste, this would be it. His tongue eagerly explored her mouth, wanting to know every inch of her, desperation taking control of his actions. Her fingers dug into his shoulders and her knees began to weaken, he could tell by the way she was grinding herself against his hand that there was an overwhelming need that was beginning to take over between her legs.

Brian pulled away from the kiss breathing heavily, and raising his eyebrow with amusement at her wanton expression.

“Looks like you’re having a hard time staying on your feet, darling.” Brian squeezed his hand on her ass again, pulling her waist towards him and pressing her earnestly against his length, savouring the pressure. “Why don’t you take a seat?” He turned her around and led her down onto the couch, her breathing was heavy and her tongue ran across her lips, eyeing his bulge that was now directly in front of her face.  
  
“Good girl. Look at you, you’re not hiding anything, are you?” Brian watched with an amused grin as she began to slowly grind herself on the couch, lewd moans of pleasure escaping her throat as she waited patiently for Brian to give her the next set of instructions.  
  
“Look at me, Y/N. Look into my eyes and don’t look away, do you understand?”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
He hummed deeply, her dark gaze meeting his through her lashes. She was leaning forward and unable to stop rocking her hips against the cushion of the couch – she had been just as eager and impatient as he was to get to the point of this meeting without wasting any of their precious time.  
  
“That’s a good girl…” he spoke softly as he began unbuttoning his shirt with practiced ease. He shrugged it off of his shoulders and let it drop to the floor before moving towards his jeans. His fingers worked quickly unbuttoning and unzipping, tucking them between the fabric and pulling his trousers and briefs down in one swift motion letting them fall to the floor. His cock immediately began to swell, finally free from the restriction of the tight fabric that was holding him back.  
  
The scent of his lust came over her and her eyes closed for only a moment as it consumed her, she bit down onto her lip eagerly before quickly looking back up at him, not wanting to disobey him.  
His smile widened into a grin as he watched her swallow with anticipation. Desperate to look down but not breaking eye contact just as he had instructed. This was hard for her. To be sitting in front of him, inches away from his cock but not allowed to look.  
Oh, how he savoured her expression in that moment.  
  
“Mmm, very good Y/N. Keep looking at me…I want to watch you squirm for me…” Brian muttered, drifting his hand towards his cock and groaning with pleasure at his touch, wrapping his hand around his throbbing length he began to pump himself slowly, just inches away from her as she looked up at him desperately from the couch.  
  
“Please…” Her chest began to rise and fall with an uneven pace, she was barely able to contain herself, her hands shifted towards her wetness between her legs before Brian snapped,

“Don’t touch. Just look. I want you all to myself…you’re not allowed to do anything until I say you can.”  
  
“Please, I need - ” she straightened her back, pushing out her breasts and grinding more urgently on the cushion of the couch under her.  
  
“You will do as you’re told.” Brian growled, the pace of his hand gradually quickening at her writhing form in front of him.  
  
“Yes, sir…” she whispered. She was so desperate and wanting. He was savouring every second of this – her arousal causing her to shift and moan uncontrollably on the couch, her eyes never leaving his for a second, though he could tell she was desperately fighting with herself and unsure of what would happen if she disobeyed him, but not wanting to risk it. At least not this time around.  
  
“Much better…” Brian’s hand worked across his cock, jacking himself off just inches away from her face, his presence looming over her illuminated by the fading light of day from the window behind him.  
  
“Please…” she begged, unable to contain it anymore, she swallowed eagerly licking her lips, “I need you…I want to taste you…please…”  
  
Brian exhaled through his nose as he considered her offer, her dark eyes absolutely begging for him. He smiled down warmly at her, his gaze filled with mischief.  
  
“Take off your shirt. Don’t look away.” He continued to work his hand eagerly across his length as she nodded and began to lift up the hem of her shirt over her body exposing her skin to the air of the room. Brian dropped his gaze and began looking over her form. Small goosebumps began to trail across her stomach and back as she lifted her shirt over her head and quickly tossed it aside, working her hands behind her back and undoing her bra in one practiced motion. Her nipples were already pink and hard, begging for his attention just as much as the rest of her.  
  
Brian met her gaze once more and hummed with approval. His free hand brushing her hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear, tangling his fingers into her hair behind her head.  
  
“You look exquisite, darling. Look at what you do to me…” Brian growled, nodding his head and finally allowing her to look down at his twitching cock still pumping in front of her. His thick shaft twitching in his hand, the tip of his cock flushed and swollen, weeping with pre cum and desperate for her attention. Her eyes widened and a moan escaped her lips at the sight of him before her.  
“See how hard I am for you? I want you to take care of me, Y/N. That’s why I’ve brought you here…now get to work.”

Brian let go of himself and quickly pushed her head towards his cock, forcing himself into her mouth. She opened eagerly for him, her tongue immediately lapping up his pre cum and moaning at his taste. Her hands desperately grabbing onto his side and digging her fingers into him, working her mouth along his shaft straining to open wide enough for his generous size.  
  
“Mmmm, good girl…” Brian began to rock his hips inside of her, feeling her gagging around him at his insistence to push deeper than she was prepared for. He wasn’t particularly in the mood to take his time with allowing her to adjust – her warm mouth was much too intoxicating, and the way she obeyed him without hesitation was far too tempting to take advantage of. She moaned in protest at his urgency – the vibrations from her mouth a welcome sensation around his cock and Brian growled deeply, his hands tightening around her hair as he bobbed her head along his shaft with a faster pace.  
  
“Ahh, that’s it. You’re taking my cock so well, Y/N. I’ve waited so long to feel your mouth around me…don’t you dare stop.” Brian began muttering under his breath, looking down at her with a dark gaze as he face-fucked her into submission.  
  
Her eyes were beginning to water and her fingers pressed into his sides harder, the wet sounds of her gagging on his cock filled the room and Brian moaned deeply at how her tongue still ran along the underside of his cock with precision and her moans became a blend of panic and lust. He smiled down at her as he watched her legs press together and her hips writhe, her own pleasure building in her core alongside his own.  
  
Brian pulled her mouth off of his cock with a slick pop – a string of drool tethered between them as she gasped for air, looking up at him with tears in her eyes, desperate for more.  
  
“You look even more beautiful like this...” Brian let go of her hair and wiped a tear away as it began rolling down her cheek, “Your face flushed, drool hanging off of your lips, your eyes begging for more…”  
  
“Please, daddy…” her chest was rising and falling, still trying to catch her breath.  
  


“Please what, Y/N?”  
  
She pulled him towards to her with a desperate tug, urging him to join her on the couch. She swallowed nervously, “Please…I need…”  
  
“Use your words.” Brian was enjoying this. Her head was swarming with lust, overwhelmed with the position she found herself in. Begging for his cock only a few days after she thought it could only be a fantasy. Brian grinned down at her mischievously, savouring the power her held so easily over her.  
  
“I need you to fuck me, please. I need your cock inside of me -- please, daddy.” She gasped, supressing a moan as she rolled her hips, her building pleasure becoming too much to handle.  
  
Brian’s tummy bounced slightly as he chuckled to himself, dropping his hand down to her neck, grazing her skin gently with his fingers.  
“Well, since you’ve asked so politely, who am I to say no to that face?” Brian’s hand tightened around her throat, a chill running down his spine at the way she pressed herself against him, leaning into his hand.  
“But this is no place for me, I’m afraid. I’m too big for this tiny little couch. Get up and walk over to the bed. When you get there, bend over and wait for me.”  
  
She gasped as Brian urged her to stand up by her throat and quickly obliged. She found her balance on her uneven legs and looked up at him with dark eyes, Brian’s smile widened, unable to resist pressing his lips against hers urgently before letting her go to walk towards the bed.  
  
She made her way over quickly, and bent forward as instructed, her chest pressed against the luxurious sheets and her ass pushed out towards him swaying eagerly. Her pants were still on, but Brian still admired the view as he walked up behind her.  
  
“Mmm you’re doing well, darling. So eager.” Brian traced his hand along her back, dipping into the contours of her soft skin and working his way down towards her waistband, tugging against it firmly. Brian bent over her and pressed himself against her ass, breathing hotly into her ear, “You want my cock inside you, is that it?”  
  
She moaned at the pressure of him against her ass, frustration that she was still clothed down there seeping into her tone. “Yes sir, please…I want you…”  
  
“Ah, you want. That’s what I like to hear, Y/N. Lucky for you, I want you too…” Brian harshly tugged at her bottoms and pulled them down over her ass with urgency. His large hand grabbed a firm hold of her ass and squeezed, feeling her smooth skin under his touch and digging his fingers into her skin. “…and I always get what I want.” He growled into her ear. “Spread your legs.”  
  
She quickly obliged and inhaled sharply at his touch, Brian began to run his fingers up against her slick entrance, humming to himself pleased with how wet she was for him. This wouldn’t take long. He pushed two fingers into her without warning, leaning heavily against her as he pushed her into the bed, feeling her arch underneath him as she began moaning loudly into the sheets beneath her.  
  
“Ahh, you’re so fucking wet for me, Y/N. You’re so eager for me…” he began thrusting his fingers inside of her, rocking his hips and pressing his length up against her ass with the same pace, teasing her and pushing her closer to the edge.  
“You don’t even need to be prepared for my cock like this, but I just couldn’t help myself…” Brian curled his fingers inside of her just so, hitting her g spot with practiced precision.  
  
“FUCK, I’M –“ she pushed her hips against his hand with every thrust, forcing his fingers deeper into her core, clenching down on him desperately, so close to her release. “Please, please, please” she began to beg desperately into the sheets, drool running down from her mouth with pleasure.  
  
“Ah, I didn’t say you could come, now did I?” Brian removed his fingers from her and admired for a moment how her slick juices made them glisten.  
  
“Mmmph – no, sir,” she moaned, the sudden emptiness in her core making her all the more desperate, still pushing her ass against Brian’s length.  
  
“Mmm that’s what I thought. Lucky for you…I’m rather impatient tonight. Remind me, Y/N…tell me just how much you want me to fuck you.” He whispered darkly into her ear, bearing his weight down onto her.  
  
“I want you…I want you so badly, please, daddy. Fill me with your cock, I need you –“ she responded breathlessly.  
  
“Good girl.” Brian shoved his slick fingers into her mouth, forcing her to taste herself on his hand as he thrust his cock inside of her without warning. Her cunt immediately clenching down around his length, the sudden sensation of being filled overwhelming her. Her legs buckled and she screamed out in pain and pleasure at his girth that was now filling her completely.  
  
“Ahh, you’re so fucking tight – nmph” Brian rocked his hips back and pushed forward again, pushing himself deeper inside of her. She was throbbing around him, trying desperately to adjust, but he decided in that moment he couldn’t wait. Her body was tense underneath him, her legs almost giving out as Brian began to take her from behind - hard.  
  
She moaned around his fingers, her tongue swirling over them trying her best to focus on the taste and sensation as she rapidly tried to adjust to his thick cock pounding into her. Tears began to stream down her face at the realization of where she was and who she was with, taking her bent over on the bed from behind, one hand with his fingers shoved into her mouth, and the other hand gripping tightly onto her hip, slamming her against his cock again and again as he fucked her for his own pleasure.  
Using her.  
  
Her eyes rolled back and she let out a moan of pure ecstasy –  
  
“Mmm, there it is…you’re all mine, darling…mine to use as I please.” Brian growled into her ear, his breath uneven, grunting with every thrust as he spoke. “You’re such a good girl, letting me fuck you like this. Letting me use you for my own pleasure…you’re such a good little fuckwhore…” Brian began muttering under his breath has he felt his cock begin to swell inside of her, growing harder as he felt his release begin to build in his core.  
  
She was almost completely incoherent at this point, overwhelmed with pleasure and nearing her climax – her cunt tightened eagerly around him as she felt him harden inside of her, his pace beginning to become erratic. The slick sounds of his cock pounding into her over and over again filled the room, her grunts and moans becoming increasingly more desperate as her orgasm neared its peak.  
  
“I’m going to come, Y/N. I’m going to come right up inside your cunt –“ Brian’s breath hitched in his throat as he felt his balls tense, his mass of hair falling heavily over his face,  
“Come for me. Let go –“  
  
“BRIAN – AAH~”  
  
With desperate thrusts he felt her clamp down around his cock as her orgasm came hard over her – her body tensed underneath him, her hands digging into the sheets as she screamed with pleasure around his hand.  
  
Brian’s cock throbbed as his own release came hard and fast, her cunt milking his cock as his seed came out in thick ropes coating her and filling her completely. He pumped himself into her, not letting a single drop go to waste, but she soon began to overflow with his lust as it began dripping down her thighs.  
  
“Ahh fuck, Y/N – such a good girl…“ He removed his fingers from her mouth as he finished himself off with a few more thrusts, lifting himself off of her and slowly pulling out with ease. She was completely filled, and the sight of his seed overflowing from her was one that Brian took a moment to admire, tilting his head slightly and smiling to himself, proud of his work.

  
  
“Mmph, Brian…” she moaned, her legs beginning to buckle underneath her before Brian’s hands grabbed hold of her and hoisted her up onto the bed.  
  
“Come here, darling.” Brian crawled onto the bed with her, groaning under his breath from the exertion he had just put forth. It was energy that he had pent up, but he wasn’t as young as he used to be and it took a lot out of him.  
  
She curled up onto the bed and rolled over to face him, trying her best to catch her breath.  
  
Brian wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to his chest in a tight embrace. He sighed heavily, the intensity of the moment finally beginning to subside and being replaced with a calm and comforting atmosphere.  
He pulled his head back and looked into her eyes, a smile pulling across his lips, his eyes filled with a warm admiration.  
  
“I hope that was alright, Y/N. I’m sorry I got carried away…you really had me wound up, you know.” He brushed a strand of hair away from her face and gently tucked it behind her hear.  
  
“Mm it was wonderful, Brian…you were…” she caught herself and laughed for a moment, “I can’t believe I’m here right now. I can’t believe –“ Her fingers absently played with one of the gold necklaces that hung around his neck.  
  
“You’re here because I wanted you here.” He traced his hand along her jaw and lifted her head up to look at him. “And I always get what I want…” he pressed his lips softly against hers, as if to prove his point.  
  
She kissed back eagerly, feeling his warmth and calm wash over her. She really was here with him…this wasn’t just a dream. She slowly pulled away, looking up at him with dark eyes, exhaling with a sigh of relief.

  
“I hope I was worth the wait, then.”  
  
“Mm, without a doubt. And the best part is that you’re here for a few days. You’re stuck with me, I’m afraid.” Brian chuckled.  
  
“Lucky for you, that’s exactly what I wanted.”


End file.
